Sanguine Whispers
by Despaired Author
Summary: He was obsessed with Yuuri - possessive of him, even - and he wanted to be the one Yuuri calls out for whenever he was in need of help. He wanted to him to pay attention to only his words and to only want him. He wanted to own Yuuri - body, mind, heart, and soul. He would even make use of this situation to get to his goal. (Yandere!Wolfram x Yuuri)


***stands at the entrance of the door* Surprise, bitch. Thought you've seen the last of me?** **  
**

 **Yes, my children, I am back (sort of)!** **None of you have any idea how much I've been wanting to write a Yandere!Wolfram fanfiction after I listened to this certain song.**

 **Warning: violence, blood, insanity, Yandere!Wolfram because the mere thought of him is hot  
Triggers for: sexual abuse (rape), physical abuse** **  
Reminder: I do not own KKM nor do I own the characters. This fic was made for my own enjoyment as well as for the readers', and no profits are being made from this.  
** **One last note: Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

 _|Sanguine Whispers|_

 _They took him._

 _They took him._

 _They took him._

It was a recurring mantra within the man's mind. That same sentence was kept on a constant reply to remind him why he was here, why he must carry out this act. This was more than just a mission with his squad to recover the kidnapped king from a group of thieves, taking place deep in the forest in an area where the moon was high, covering almost everything in a milky white light. This was about taking back his beloved, most precious fiancé, whom he loved so, so much. Honestly, he could care less for how he was to rescue his beloved, just as long as he got him back.

 _I'm coming for you, Yuuri_ , Wolfram thought. The voice in his head was so sweet - sweet enough to hide how dark his motives were. _Just you wait, my dear, you'll be safe in my arms once more soon._

None of the thieves were aware of his nor of his squad's presence as they all took position for a surprise attack. His soldiers were within his peripheral vision so he could keep track of where they were, but he was alone in one of the trees looking down at the campsite. Therefore, no one was aware of how Wolfram smiled. No one was aware of how he held a hand against his mouth to hide the laughter which he trained to not pour out until the deed was done.

He was going to show that kidnapping _his Yuuri_ will be their biggest mistake as well as the last one they will ever make.

 _ **Despite the lies that you're making  
**_ _ **Your love is mine for the taking  
**_ _ **My love is just waiting  
**_ _ **To turn your tears to roses**_

Wolfram had to admit that Yuuri being kidnapped was his fault. He was the one who decided to leave him alone while he prepared a bath for the two of them. Then by the time he came back when the water was ready, he saw the silhouette of a burly man standing on the windowsill. A gag had been placed around the double black's mouth to muffle his voice, and another dark cloth was wrapped around his head to cover his vision. His wrists and ankles were bound tightly by rope. Whoever this man was, he had to be an expert thief to capture him so quickly, even with the time while Yuuri was vulnerable.

As soon as the man had climbed down a rope to a group of men waiting for him at the bottom, Wolfram knew he was too late. He had to go to extreme measures. He had to do whatever it takes to get his beloved Yuuri back by his side.

If protecting what was his meant going against Yuuri's wishes and committing murder, then so be it.

 _ **Despite the lies that you're making  
**_ _ **Your love is mine for the taking  
**_ _ **My love is just waiting  
**_ _ **To turn your tears to roses**_

The first thing he did was order the guards closest to his and Yuuri's bedroom to be on high alert for the thieves and to immediately form multiple search parties to go after them. The next thing he did was get dressed into his uniform once more, as he was only wearing a nightgown at the time of the abduction, so he could gather the men of his elite force to prepare to search for the king themselves. Neither of his brothers objected to him going out on his own; all he had to do was show them the silent rage burning in his eyes.

"Do whatever it takes to get His Majesty back if you find him," was all Gwendal said.

"Go ahead and leave before me," Conrart had said.

Neither objected to Wolfram's wishes because despite them being stronger, they secretly feared this side to their brother. It was a side to him which they were unfamiliar with dealing with.

 _ **I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
**_ _ **I will be the one that you'll run to  
**_ _ **My love is a burning  
**_ _ **Consuming fire...**_

The blonde understood the insanity which had taken over him, but he did not mind it much. It actually made him more focused and it helped him remain calm until he could allow himself to be let loose off the mental chain he had placed around his own neck.

He was obsessed with Yuuri - possessive of him, even - and he wanted to be the one Yuuri calls out for whenever he was in need of help. He wanted to him to pay attention to only his words and to only want him. He wanted to _own_ Yuuri - body, mind, heart, and soul.

He would even make use of this situation to get to his goal.

 ** _No, you'll never be alone  
_** ** _When darkness comes,  
_** ** _I'll light the night with stars  
_** ** _Hear my whispers in the dark_**

When he was given the silent signal by one of his soldiers hiding in a bush behind his tree, Wolfram held out his right hand and concentrated on the fire as well as the lights around it. Any flickering lanterns were suddenly put out. The flames of the fire danced and snaked towards the blonde before he leaned backwards on the branch to avoid them coming directly towards him and then somersaulted down to the ground. The entire tree exploded when impacting with the stronger element, covering the area in smoke and light that still shadowed Wolfram and his squad.

 ** _No, you'll never be alone  
_** ** _When darkness comes,  
_** ** _You know I'm never far  
_** ** _Hear my whispers in the dark_**

 ** _... Whispers in the dark..._**

Their ambush upon the thieves caught the men by surprise, just like what Wolfram and the strategists of his squad were expecting. Manipulating the fire to their own advantage masked their presence nearly perfectly.

"Go search for His Majesty," one of the soldiers told his leader. "We will hold them off for you!"

"Understood!" Wolfram replied. Yes, this was going well according to plan.

He would have his Yuuri back with him in no time.

 ** _You stand, so lonely and ragged  
_** ** _You lay there, broken and naked  
_** ** _My love is just waiting  
_** ** _To clothe you in crimson roses_**

Yuuri Shibuya had already been tortured during the time it took for Wolfram and his squad to arrive at the campsite. His body was numbed by drugs from a needle which punctured a vein in his wrist. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness, wanting to remain awake. When he realizes what is happening to him, though, he wishes he could pass out.

His now exposed skin was covered in many sorts of marks - scratches, bruises, red smudges from where more pressure was applied in order to hold him down or keep him in certain positions. He felt completely defiled when he was given unwanted hickeys, when he was touched despite his pleads to stop. Like this, he felt powerless. He was simply some doll the leader of the thieves decided to play with until he was satisfied by how well he broke the double black until he was a mess of tears, marks, and something wet.

All he wanted was to go back home.

 ** _I will be the one that's gonna find you  
_** ** _I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
_** ** _My love is a burning  
_** ** _Consuming fire_**

The man who had done this to Yuuri stared down at him, at his dully clouded black eyes. Yuuri was definitely a prize worth all the trouble. Not only did he get a good time out of him, but he could also get quite the profit for a rarity like him in the black markets. He was valuable and beautiful, but beautiful things needed to be broken down in order to be of more worth as well as to be less willing to unveil that ugly, rebellious side to them.

"It's a shame I can't have you to myself," he said, his voice deep and smooth. He grinned in the darkness, his shadow showing because of the bonfire outside the closed tent the two were in. "No matter, though; I can always make use of you now before I turn you in for the bounty on your head tomorrow." He grabbed the other's wrists, even though he knew there would be no struggle, and leaned down to capture Yuuri's lips.

Before so, though, an explosion was let off outside, causing the man's crew to begin shouting. Following that were the sounds of metal clashing and new voices.

" _We will hold them off for you!_ "

" _Understood!_ "

Yuuri, knowing the owner of the latter phrase, managed to whisper his name despite the dryness of his throat.

"Wolf... -ram..."

 ** _No, you'll never be alone  
_** ** _When darkness comes,  
_** ** _I'll light the night with stars  
_** ** _Hear my whispers in the dark_**

Outside, the blonde Mazoku was searching through the tents the thieves set up with the help of a couple of his men. They fought off anyone who got in their way as well as anyone who tried to attack them when they revealed themselves to be inside the tents. Wolfram was getting impatient, wanting to find his beloved Yuuri and take him away from this already. He hoped to be relieved of this impatience by one of those helping him search coming up to him with some news.

"My lord, there are only three tents left."

Hearing this indeed calmed him down as much as it did anger him even more. He had yet to see who this leader was. He wanted that man's blood on the blade of his sword and his body burnt by his fire.

He followed the soldier to the three tents left standing, which were far from the tree he set aflame. He slid his fingers between the two sides of the cut cloth and flung it open. He held the sides up to let the fire illuminate the face of the man he wanted slaughtered as well as the body of his now defiled Yuuri.

 ** _No, you'll never be alone  
_** ** _When darkness comes,  
_** ** _You know I'm never far  
_** ** _Hear my whispers in the dark_**

"Yuuri," he whispered. "I've found you." His briefly relieved expression was immediately replaced with a poisonous glare at the thief. A low growl rose from his throat. "How dare you handle him with your filthy hands! I should have your head for this."

"Fine, you get my head, but only if you somehow manage to get past me," the thief said confidently. He rose to his feet with only his pants back up to his waist and now with his sword in his hand, having unsheathed it from the belt. "It would be an excellent prize, having a demon noble as my bitch."

"We'll see about that." _I'm coming for you, Yuuri. Just hold on._

 ** _[guitar solo]_**

The two men's swords clanged together and separated, just another sound of metal in the air already filled with it. Wolfram took steps back to lead the other outside of the tent to at least take him away from Yuuri. He nodded slightly to the soldiers behind the man as permission to recover the king without him noticing. He kept moving back until they were around the center of the campsite near where the bonfire was once alight, and then he began to use more offensive moves.

He wanted to use his fire against him, but that would be too obvious. He could not rely on his powers all the time. He had to be patient and think of how to take the thief by surprise. He had to observe how he fought in order to find an opening while he fought back. He used to not be this way, but in order to protect his beloved, he needed to change how he approached a battle rather than going in head-on. Otherwise he would never be able to improve in being a more well-suited protector.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" the thief tried to taunt him. "It's written all over your face. You're afraid of losing!" With that last word, he made a forceful swing against the blonde's sword, causing Wolfram to go into a defensive stance. He placed his sword in a horizontal position over his head to shield himself from the vertical slash in the air. "See? As soon as I pointed out what you're afraid of, you left yourself vulnerable."

"I'm afraid, I will admit it," Wolfram confessed as he stepped back some more. In his head, however, he was beginning to form his next strategy. _He's a typical opponent; once he thinks he's going to win, he loosens up and does not try as hard, but still tries hard enough in order to maintain an attempt to beat me._ "Yes, I'm afraid, but I'm not afraid of losing in general. I'm afraid of losing my reason to fight."

As soon as he saw Yuuri being carried by two of his men past the others who fought around them and into the forest where their horses should be, he relaxed his shoulders, but not in a way as the thief had done because of confidence, of cockiness. He only did so because he was relieved that his beloved double black would not see what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, he let out a lighthearted laugh. It escaped past his lips as they formed a small cheerful smile, one which soon matched the manic gaze in his now widened eyes. This definitely caught the thief off guard.

"You... You tried stealing away my reason to fight. That only makes me want to fight for him even more." Raising his sword into the air, his palm pressing against the handle of it beginning to glow. This light then moved to emit from the blade. Wolfram continued to stare at the thief. "So, even if it means going against his wishes, I will do whatever it takes to _kill you_ , for stealing _my Yuuri_!"

 ** _No, you'll never be alone  
_** ** _When darkness comes,  
_** ** _I'll light the night with stars  
_** ** _Hear my whispers in the dark_**

Flames from the alit tree twirled away from its source and towards Wolfram's sword, some circling the blade while others embedding itself inside. He now carried more than half of his maryoku's fire in this. The blade was a bright orange that matched the flames, the same color it was when it was first specially crafted for his use only. All of these bright dancing colors and all of this fire was like a glimpse into what his soul was like - an ever growing bonfire which ceases to be put out. He was one with his power this way, he had control over himself and his sword. To have this much control reminded him of how he would take such good care of his beloved Yuuri when they get back to the castle. All he had to do was finish this man off and they could return.

 ** _No, you'll never be alone  
_** ** _When darkness comes,  
_** ** _You know I'm never far  
_** ** _Hear my whispers in the dark_**

Wolfram's movements were fluid and quick. Every time he swung his sword to cut the air, fire spewed from around it and shot in waves at the thief, who was still tough enough to stand after each hit. He slowly lost control over himself. He wanted him dead already and he had to kill him now, now, _now_.

His last hit finally disarmed the man and made his sword toss behind him. While he was distracted by shock, the blonde sped to him and pierced his blazing sword through his chest. His entire body was immediately engulfed in flames. He threw his head back and cried out in agony.

"Consider this as a preview of what Hell will feel like," Wolfram told him with a chuckle. He looked up and shined his insane smile and similarly glazed eyes at him. "You should have thought twice before kidnapping and hurting my _precious_ , _sweet_ , and _most beloved Yuuri_."

Removing his sword, blade now stained with blood, he used it to finish the thief off via decapitation. The head was then set aflame. The smell of crisply cooked human skin added on to the scent of blood and death in the air.

 ** _Whispers in the dark  
_** ** _Whispers in the dark  
_** ** _Whispers in the dark..._**

* * *

Conrad and his squad arrived ten minutes after Wolfram left. He showed up at the campsite of the thieves when he saw large amounts of fire and smoke from afar, which had to mean Wolfram used a lot of his maryoku. When he and his men saw what had become of everyone at the fight they failed to join in, the brunette was the one shocked most of all.

The men clad in blue were busy tying up each individual thief before binding them into bunched up groups with more rope. Some spots here and there had small patches of flames or embers, and there was a tree covered in ashes at the top. Those not taking care of their new prisoners were tending to small wounds with the healers in their group. A few were looking through the damaged tents to see what these thieves had on them.

None of them were questioning the body burning as part of a bonfire their leader had set up after the battle was over. No one mentioned the severed head -burnt to a crisp, might it be added - standing in the center of it, sitting atop of a makeshift wooden pike. The men simply kept their eyes focused on what their leader told them to do - to simply find any items left untouched from the fight, heal up, and take care of the prisoners and prepare them for the trip back to the castle once done.

Narrowing his eyes, Conrad dismounted his horse with the rest of his soldiers. While they went off to see if the others needed assistance in any way, he went to search for his younger stepbrother.

"Wolfram, where are you?" he called out. "You should get going to rest-"

He stopped in his tracks when he found his stepbrother, sitting cross-legged inside a tent with his jacket off. The cloth over him appeared to have been ripped off - most likely from the battle - but put back on. With this he was hidden by most of the light from the bonfire but could still barely be seen inside.

Conrad looked closer from where he stood. He could see a sleeping Yuuri placed upon Wolfram's lap with the only thing covering him being Wolfram's jacket. His head was resting against his shoulder as the blonde kept his arms wrapped around him and rocked him gently. The man watching both of them could hear Wolfram whisper something with such content in his voice.

" _Yuuri... My Yuuri..._ "

* * *

 **Author's Note: This here is a fanfiction as an apology for being gone from this fandom for nearly a year now (I think?)! I am really sorry for leaving you guys, but I will always love you all!**

 **It's nice to be sort of back, you guys! I hope you guys still love me!**

 **Signed with lots of love,  
luvdawinx**


End file.
